You Make Me Sick
by Radyo-Ukay
Summary: *Changes Summary* Kicked out of the castle, the members of Organization XIII are forced to share houses with each other. Anything can happen. Yaoi later on? Rated T fer language R
1. Chapter 1

****

First story on new account. Hope you all enjoy.

_You make me sick. I know I feel you. That's why we guys stick together._

-Chapter 1-

Xemnas stood underneath the outline of a heart-shaped moon with his fingers pressed to his temples. Outside in the open air away from the other members and was able to actually think for once. He was aggravated to the point that he wanted to release every single NoBody and have them attack the members. He'd even fight them himself if that didn't work.

Axel and Xigbar were up to their little pranks like usual and like usual they dragged Demyx and Roxas into them. Luxord and Xaldin were playing poker and had gotten Larxene to play for awhile until they turned it into strip poker. Right now, Vexen and Zexion were currently working on their wounds. Marluxia let one of his mutant plants loose onto Axel for burning one of the plants that attacked Roxas. Then Saix was, as Xemnas had heard Axel say once, "up his ass" all day. Following him around like a puppy wagging his tail obediently. It was annoying to Xemnas.

Xemnas sighed angrily and looked up at the moon. "Oh great Kingdom Hearts. What am I to do with them? Nothing I do can make them actually do their work." He reached up towards the moon. "Please! Tell me what to do! Give me a sign! **Anything**!" Xemnas heard an explosion come from the castle and people yelling. Xemnas dropped his arms and looked at the ground. "My word...they will be the death of me..." He paused. "Well if that was even possible I mean...I'm already dead." He chuckled at his small joke and headed inside the castle.

--

"Vexen...you _sure_ you should be doing that?" Zexion asked. He had just finished re-bandaging Luxord again. One of his stitches came loose because Xaldin made some smart remark to him and Luxord jerked which caused him to start bleeding again. Vexen, who was ignoring his duties as one of the clinic workers, had two small beakers in his hands. "You should be helping me out you know..."

"Shush Zexion..." Vexen said as he leaned in closer to the bigger beaker on the table by the sink. "I need some concentration on this."

Zexion cocked an eyebrow. "You need concentration to pour two liquids into a bigger beaker? I could do that easily even if Axel was bugging me."

Vexen sighed and looked back at Zexion exasperated. "You just don't get it do you Zexion?" Zexion rolled his eyes and Vexen leaned back towards the beaker.

Zexion looked over at Lexaeus who was sitting quietly in a chair working on a rubix cube. "Lexaeus." He looked up and Zexion beckoned him over. Lexaeus put the cube back into one of his cloak pockets and walked over. "Help me move these two will you?" Zexion unlocked the stretchers that Luxord and Xaldin were laying in and whispered low so that Vexen wouldn't hear. Zexion's nose scrunched up at the smell of the chemicals. "Those chemicals that Vexen has in his hands don't smell right to me... I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen and Superior will kill us if Luxord and Xaldin disappear into the darkness."

Xaldin and Luxord exchanged frightened looks as Lexaeus and Zexion quickly wheeled them out of the room and down the hall.

A few minutes later the hospital wing of The Castle That Never Was exploded. An awfully odor quickly spread out throughout the castle quickly and caught up to where Zexion, Lexaeus, and the wounded Xaldin and Luxord were. Zexion screamed and grasped his nose.

"Zexion!" Lexaeus bent down and placed a hand on Zexion's shoulder.

"M-my nose...Th-that smell...Arghh...I despise this nose sometimes..." Zexion complained. "Ugh. I need my mask..." Zexion held his nose with one hand and reached into one of his pockets for his mask. Lexaeus tied it on for him. Zexion stood up clenching his fist.

"Zexion. You okay there mate?" Luxord asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just going to **kill** Vexen..." Zexion turned angrily and marched down the hall.

"Ah Z-Zexion!" Lexaeus started after Zexion leaving Luxord and Xaldin on the stretchers.

"Zexion? Lex?" Luxord and Xaldin exchanged looks again. "I think they left us mate..."

"You think?" Xaldin growled. Luxord smiled weakly and laughed.

"This just aint our day..."

Xaldin sighed and closed his eyes. "You got that right..."

--

Larxene and Marluxia jumped. They were sitting in Marluxia's room; Larxene was helping Marluxia fix the burnt ends of his hair. They heard the explosion and had run out into the hall.

"What the hell's going on?" Larxene yelled. She grabbed Marluxia's wrist and they started down the hall.

Marluxia sniffed the air. "Oh my g- _what is that smell_?" He covered his nose with his free hand as the two turned the corner. Demyx popped out of his room, covering his nose and mouth with both hands and followed Marluxia and Larxene down the hall.

"Hey! Hey you guys! Do ya know what's going on??" Demyx asked from behind them.

"No but I betcha it has to do with Vexen." Larxene said coughing from the horrible odor.

--

Vexen rubbed the back of his neck as he sat up. The explosion had caught him off guard. Why didn't any of his experiments work? He sighed and stood up. Vexen heard some noise coming from outside the hallway. People arguing? Vexen was still a little woozy from the explosion. Maybe it was just his imagination...

"God damnit..." Vexen muttered to himself as he headed towards the door when it slammed open. Vexen's eyes widen as a furious Zexion pounced onto him.

Zexion gripped Vexen's collar on his jacket. "You stupid asshole. You and your experiments are going to make everyone disappear one day, do you know that?!"

Vexen hadn't seen him so angry before. Just as Zexion pulled his arm back to give Vexen a nice punch in the face, Xemnas stormed in angrily.

"VEXEN. ZEXION." Zexion stopped and turned to see Xemnas almost stemming out of his ears. Zexion auto-matically dropped Vexen whose head hit the floor with a thump. "HALLWAY. NOW." Zexion jumped up and walked swiftly into the hall to stand next to Lexaeus and the other members.

"Marluxia come get Vexen and then bring him to the meeting room." Xemnas instructed. Marluxia nodded and walked into the room to pick up Vexen. "Xigbar and Demyx, you two go get Xaldin and Luxord. They are somewhere in the hallway. I passed them by." Xigbar and Demyx nodded and ran down the hallway. "Everyone else...to the meeting room." Everyone else nodded and headed straight to Where Nothing Gathers.

--

The members quietly talked amongst each other, wondering what punishment Vexen and Zexion were going to get. Marluxia stood near the door with the three wounded members Xaldin, Luxord and Vexen, who kept drifting in and out from conciseness because of the explosion and being tackled forcefully to the ground by Zexion. Who knew the little guy was so strong? Certainly not Vexen. He knew he didn't like to dirty his hands and fought with his head never really giving a physical blow. Just a mental one.

Xemnas appeared in his chair and everyone flew silent. He had his eyes closed, concentrating on something. Finally he cleared his throat and opened his eyes looking at the faces of the twelve other members.

"_This is the final straw_." Xemnas said in a low threatening voice. "_You all clearly have no respect for the other members._ Number 4. Even though you caused an explosion in the hospital wing of the castle, you were also attacked for doing so by Number 6." He looked over at Zexion who still had his mask on.

Zexion glared at Vexen and crossed his arms. "It's not **my** fault I was given this nose. It's horrible you know. Having to walk through the halls sometimes smelling how dirty everything actually is. But whenever Vexen causes an explosion, it's even worse and I go crazy." Zexion sighed heavily.

"Yes yes we all know you have a problem with-"

"Is a ventilation system really that much to ask for Superior?!" Zexion asked gripping the arms of his chair angrily. "That was the only thing I asked for. I never ask for anything! Just one thing!"

"Zexion! Calm yourself." Xemnas snapped. Zexion bit his bottom lip. "A ventilation system in this castle would take a long time to get it fully working. Trust me I've been looking into it. Be patient."

"Can we get on with the meeting or what?" Axel asked impatiently. "I was in the middle of kicking Roxas' butt in Mortal Combat!"

"Silence Number 8. I will get on with this meeting as long as you keep your mouth shut." Xemnas glared at Axel. "Don't think I don't see you snoozing in the middle of the meeting. Don't make me send you on more missions with Number 7."

Axel straightened up and glanced over at Number 7, Saix. Saix glared at Axel and gave a low growl. Axel gulped and muttered. "I'll be good..."

"Now then. As I was saying." Xemnas started over again. "I have come up with a solution to all this...madness. You all will be moving out of the castle."

"What?!" Came from every member. Muttering and complaining came out of everyone's mouths except from Vexen who was in a state of unconciseness. Xemnas let this go for a moment before silencing everyone.

"This is a task for everyone to see if you can _actually work together_. I don't need people rebelling or getting killed by another member before we complete Kingdom Hearts. This house arrangement is only temporary and on the plus side it will be here in The World That Never Was. There will be one mission for the entire time we are in separate houses. And that will be to get along. Work together. Become an organized Organization." Xemnas looked around at all the faces. "Is that clear?" Everyone nodded. "Now then. Any questions?"

"Yea I got one." Larxene said. "Are we all getting our own house or are they going to be connected?"

"You will all be grouped into houses of three." Xemnas explained.

"What's that mean?" Demyx asked.

"It means for every one house, there will be three members." A paper appeared in Xemnas' hand. "On this sheet of paper has the housing arrangement. These are based on who doesn't get along well together and who I think would make a good team if you knew how to get along." Xemnas smirked. "Would you like to hear who houses with who?"

Everyone nodded.

Xemnas chuckled low. "In house one we have Marluxia, Vexen and Xigbar. Vexen, who is currently unconcise still, will be leader of the house hold." Marluxia sighed. He had a feeling that housing with Vexen and Xigbar would get his plants tested on and used for target practice for sure.

"That's bull!" Xigbar complained. "I should be house leader! I'm the oldest! And why should I house with Mr. Plant Lover and the Guy Who Makes Himself Explode?!"

"Because that's just how it's going to be!" Xemnas sneered. "Now in house two, we have Axel, Zexion and Lexaeus. Lexaeus will be the house leader."

"Oh great." Zexion and Axel said at the same time. They glared at each other and turned the other cheek. Lexaeus knew this would be a challenge. Zexion and Axel hated each other with a passion and could barely stay in the same room with each other. They could hardly get through the meetings without having the urge to slice the others throat. Why they hated each other, nobody knew.

"House three will be Xaldin, Demyx and Larxene with Larxene being the house leader."

"Thank you Superior." Larxene smiled wide. This would be the easiest mission she ever completed. Demyx listened to her and respected her and Xaldin was a great cook and was quiet too! Demyx clapped his hands and Xaldin sighed heavily.

"And finally in house four it will be Luxord, Roxas and Saix. And Saix will be house leader."

Roxas' eye twitched. He was housed with Luxord and Saix? Saix was like the boogieman and Sasquatch combined. Plus Luxord was a drunk who occasionally forced Roxas to play strip poker with him. Roxas was convinced that Luxord was a pervert. He shuddered and lumped back into his seat.

"Superior." Marluxia sat Vexen down gently against the wall and floor. "I'm just wondering. What are we supposed to do with our stuff? Do we have to go to our rooms, take the furniture one by one to our houses or what?"

"Well actually Number 11, all your stuff is being brought to the correct houses as we speak. Before I came in, I had gathered the Berserker NoBodies and gave them instructions and what not. When you get to your assigned houses you will know which room is yours according to where your things are."

"Well how exactly are we supposed to find these said houses?" Xigbar cocked an eyebrow.

"Like so." Xemnas reached out a hand and in each of the house leaders hands -excluding Vexen, the paper appeared in Marluxia's hand. "Written on these papers are the directions to each of your houses. The leaders have their own separate directions to your houses then on the other side of the paper is the directions to the other houses."

"So does that mean we can still hang out with the other members?" Demyx asked smiling at Axel and Roxas.

"Yes. The point of all this is so that all of you can learn to get along." Xemnas gave another look at all the members. "Now that this is all settled, once you're ready head out to your directed houses."

"Wait. Superior." Saix cut in. "Where are you supposed to stay? I never heard you call your own name."

"Oh me?" Xemnas smiled. "I will be staying here. I have a lot of work to catch up on any way."

More complaints went through the room. Xemnas silenced them once again and sent them off. The members went to wander around the castle until they sought fit to leave. Xemnas watched from the top of the castle as the members spread out in their own separate ways.

"Hopefully you will all learn a thing or two." Xemnas murmured to himself. He turned and looked at the outline of the moon. Kingdom Hearts. "Soon...I'll be able to control the other worlds. But I can't if my key players won't play nicely." He sighed and grinned turning back into the castle to start his work in the silence of his now empty castle. "Peace. At. Last."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Review please. More will come soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! Sorry about how long this is taking. But I finally had enough time to myself to write. I have chapter 3 done too and working on chapter 4. It's gunna start getting good in a couple chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review if you want!_

* * *

-Chapter 2-

Vexen woke in a strange place. It looked nothing like the castle living room or any of the other rooms for that matter. He sat up noticing his cloak laying on the chair near the couch. Vexen streached looking at the digital clock under the tv. **6:00pm**. He sighed and smelt something coming from what he would guess was the kitchen. He got up and followed the scent to the kitchen where he swear he was still asleep. Marluxia stood by the stove cooking something. His hair was clipped back to keep his hair out of his face and he was wearing a pair of light blue flare jeans with a redish pink shirt and an apron was tied around his waist.

Marluxia looked over at the confused Vexen and smiled. "Ah Vexen. Nice of you to wake up." Marluxia giggled. "Why don't you sit down?"

Vexen cocked an eyebrow and went to sit at the table. "Marluxia. Would you kindly explain to me what is going on?"

"Oh Vexen sweety don't you remember?" Marluxia smiled. "We got married last night!"

Vexen's eyes widen. His throat closed up. "M-m-married?" He choked out. "We were..._married_?"

"Heh. Only in his dreams." Vexen looked behind him to see Xigbar rubbing the back of his neck. Xigbar had his hair down without the ponytail and wore just a pair of tight black jeans. It was the first time Vexen had ever seen the rest of Xigbar's scars on his chest. Zexion was the only one that repaired his wounds from battles. "The fruit loop's jokin with ya. Weren't you awake at the meeting at all?"

"What meeting?" Vexen asked as Xigbar walked over and sat across from him at the table. "There was a meeting?"

"Yea. Xemnas got fed up with you making each room explode and that none of us ever got along with each so he sent us to live in houses around The World That Never Was. The other members live somewhere around here. Oh. And he put you in charge of our house Vex."

"Eh?" Vexen jumped a bit. Superior trusting him with these two? "That's impossible. He _hates_ me."

"Personally," Xigbar leaned back in his chair. A paper appeared in his hand. "I think he made a mistake too." Vexen glared. "I'm kidding. Geez. Anyway here." Xigbar pushed the paper across the table to the hald asleep scientist.

"Eh? What's this?" Vexen examined the paper. It seemed like directions to certain places.

"Directions to the other members houses. Xemnas told me and Marly to give it to you when you woke up." Xigbar explained.

"So. How much have I missed?" Vexen asked tucking the paper into his pocket.

"Well we'll explain during dinner." Marluxia placed three plates and glasses onto the table smiling.

Xigbar smiled. "Great! I'm starved!"

--

"So are we clear on who does what?" Zexion asked. Lexaeus nodded. Axel laid on the couch, completely ignoring Zexion and continued playing his DS. Zexion glared at Axel and left the room leaving the chore list on the table. Lexaeus looked at Axel then at the door way from where Zexion walked out.

"I'm guessing he's still PO'd about that whole little...'_incident_' right?" Axel asked Lexaeus not looking away from his DS.

Lexaeus sighed and nodded. "Yes. Just a little." He continued to stare out the doorway.

Axel paused his game and tilted his head back so he could see Lexaeus' pained face. Upside-down, pained face. "...You okay?"

Lexaeus grunted and got up from the chair he was sitting in and headed towards the back yard. Axel sighed.

"Geez...they need to learn how to get over shit. Really." He lifted his head back up and unpaused his game. "...I really hope they don't kill me in my sleep.."

--

The house that Larxene, Xaldin and Demyx were supposed to live...was no where to be found. The three stood in the Park That Never Was, Demyx swinging merrily, Xaldin grumbling and re-reading the directions and Larxene sat atop of a slide filing her nails.

"Maybe we should have taken that left..." Xaldin mummbled. "Or maybe that right..." He scratched his head and continued grumbling.

Larxene sighed slightly aggrivated. At first she thought this was going to be easy. Xaldin was quiet and an excelent chef and Demyx was slightly scared of her and easy to manipulate. But she hadn't realized that Xaldin didn't know how to correctly read directions. He cooked and had power of wind, why wouldn't he be good at directions??

She glanced over at Demyx just as he jumped off the swing. He landed on both his feet and was still for a second before jumping up throwing his hands in the air. "And the judges give him a perfect 10! The crowd goes wild!" He started making fake crowd yells and waved to the invisible audience.

Larxene cocked an eyebrow and, just for shits and giggles, booed at him. "You suck. I've seen monkeys land better than that!" Demyx's sudden depression made Larxene laugh. He made a face at her and ran over to Xaldin crying.

"Xaldy~!" He clung onto a startled Xaldin's cloak. "Larxene's being mean to me!"

"Will you get **off** of me?!" Xaldin shoved Demyx off of him. He fell back onto his butt and frowned. "It's hard enough to read these directions, I don't need you clinging to me."

"I bet Demyx could find our place before you could." Larxene smirked jumping from the slide and behind where Demyx was sitting.

"Yea! I could!" Demyx took the paper from Xaldin and read over the directions. He looked left then right and stood up. "It's over this way!" He pointed and ran towards a house. Larxene and Xaldin followed and found that Demyx had, in fact, found their house.

"Wow. Nice job Dem." Larxene patted Demyx on the head and they headed inside. "Wait." Larxene pushed Xaldin out from the doorway. "You sleep out here for the night."

"Fine. Then I guess Demyx can cook for you." Xalding sneered.

Larxene could see it now. Demyx in the kitchen singing, burning the food, burning down the house, Xaldin laughing at her.... "Fine. Get in the house."

--

"This place seems a little small fer us." Luxord observed. "3 bedrooms, 2 baths, a kitchen, living room, dining room and basement. Not much of home." He dropped his bag by the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you sure we're in the right house?" Roxas asked cringing away from the pink walls. "Are you sure this isn't like...Marluxia's or Larxene's house?"

Saix looked at the sheet of paper then stepped outside to look at the address. Roxas and Luxord hoped he would say they were at the wrong house. The blue haired man walked back in and shook his head. "Sadly this **is **our house..."

"That sonofabitch." Luxord said bitterly and kicked the side of the couch.

"We can always paint the walls." Roxas suggested.

"_Or destroy them..._" Saix muttered.

"Whatever floats yer boats mates." Luxord flopped onto the couch and placed his hand over his face. "I really dun care so much."

There was a silence for a minute of so and then Roxas sighed. "I'm going to go pick out a room for myself." He stepped over Luxord's bag and headed upstairs. He picked the room next to the one bathroom upstairs. The walls were a deep blue with a dark carpet. He recongized the bed. It wasn't his but Demyx's. "That's a little creepy..." He admited out loud and set his bag on the bed. This was all a little too weird for him. He wasn't sure how he'd actually get through all this.

But he would. He would have to if he wanted to see Namine again.

* * *

_:] That's it fer chapter two. I'm gunna like writing the way Luxord talks cause that's how I text people hahaha. Review now? x3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 ish here w I already had this done and I kept procrastinating last night so I didn't put it up. Hahaha. So here it is. OH and wish yer mom's a Happy Mother's Day today[Sunday]. w_

* * *

-Chapter 3-

The first couple days were spent with the Organization just getting used to living in houses, not seeing everyone everyday, and not having to deal with Superior. Some, I can say, were thankful. Very thankful. The first thing Vexen did was form a lab in the basement of the house he occupied. Marluxia grew a garden in the front of the house and Xigbar make a small target range in the back. Out of all the houses, they seemed to be getting along fine. Unlike the house a couple streets over.

"If you don't like it don't eat it!" Zexion yelled tossing a plateful of food at Axel. "Don't just set everything you don't like on fire!" Axel ducked and let the plate hit and crash against the wall.

"Geez. Calm down Zexion!" Axel yelled from underneath the table. "You know I don't eat fish. It's disgusting."

Lexaeus sat at the table with his face buried in his hands. The two kept fighting over the littlest and stupidest things. It's been like that ever since the first full day with Axel taking his morning shower. Zexion thought he took too long and turned the hot water off on Axel. It went downhill from there. Lex did everything in his power to keep them from killing each other. He'd get back at Superior one day...maybe.

"I'm not dealing with this anymore." Axel finally yelled. He got up from under the table and stormed out of the kitchen thoroughly pissed off. He grabbed his black leather jacket from the closet and yelled. "Call me when you calm the hell down!" The door slammed and it was quiet in the house.

Zexion sighed dejectedly and slumped back into his chair next to Lexaeus. "I don't know if I can take this anymore Lex..." He sighed and shut his eyes.

--

'_It feels good to get out of the house._' Axel thought. He walked throughout the dark and deserted neighborhood, hands tucked away into his jacket pockets. Boy he wished he could hang out with Roxas right now. He needed someone sane to be with. Zexion was just losing it every second they were together in that house. Yelling at him for stupid shit. The red head did fight back a bit but not enought to get Zexion really pissed. He had crossed that line once before and it was bad. Just the thought of that day made him shiver.

He stopped and stared up at the heart-shaped moon that loomed over head. Never once had it moved from that spot. It kept The World That Never Was forever dark. Not once had it ever changed from a moon to a sun. Axel never knew when the day started or ended so he wasn't exactly sure how long they had been living out of the castle. Lex said it had been 6 days but Axel felt like it was longer. Thought it really didn't matter.

He ran a hand through his spikey red hair and kept walking. An upside to all this was that they didn't have to wear the jacket every single moment of every single day. Axel was glad to be able to dress in normal clothes. He wore a pair of black skinney jeans that had a hole in one of the knees, his checkered Dock Martins, a black t-shirt that had a red VIII stiched on in the corner and his black leather jacket. He felt somewhat normal in these clothes. He'd been able to freely wear whatever he wanted and was estatic about it.

A sharp wind blew and Axel clutched his jacket to him. He stopped for a second and listened. He could've sworn he had heard something. He waited and the sharp wind blew again. Axel head a "_weee!_" along with the wind. He knew he wasn't hearing things! Curiously, he followed where the wind blew and found himself on the edge of a park starting in unbelief at what he saw.

"_Demyx_?" Axel recognized the mullet wearing blond boy. Even though he was in a pair of jeans and white t-shirt, Axel knew that kid anywhere. He was swinging on a swing, higher than what was even considered humanly possible. "X-_xaldin_?" The terror of what was The Whirlwind Lancer sat on a bench near the swingset reading a book in a pair of black sweatpants and a dark purple long sleeved shirt. As Demyx's swing dropped lower he called to Xaldin.

"Higher Xaldy! Higher~!"

Xaldin sighed and lifted a hand and summoned wind causing a sharp wind and making Demyx go higher and yell "_weee!_". Axel stood dumbfounded looking at this scene. Xaldin was **_playing with Demyx_**? The end of the world must be drawing near.

"Wow Xaldin _really_?" Axel smirked as he walked closer. "Up until now I could never see you playing with Demyx."

Axel expected Xaldin to flare up and chuck a lance at him but he didn't. Xaldin just grunted and glared at him. Axel cocked an eyebrow and leaned against one of the poles holding the swingset in place.

"What's with you, Xaldin?" Axel asked out of confusion. "You're acting all out of character.."

"Don't...you...know...?" Demyx asked as he swung past Axel.

"Know what?"

"Our weapons have been taken away." Xaldin muttered turning the page in his book.

"Wait. What?" Axel looked bewildered. "Seriously? Since when?!"

"Since we left the castle." Xaldin explained. He placed a bookmark on his page and closed the book. "We didn't find out until three days ago when Larxene got angry and tried to shank us which made her even more angry when she realized she couldn't summon her kunai knives."

"She...did...electro...cute...us....though!" Demyx jumped off the swing and landed on his feet. "We can use our elements that we control though." He said and skipped over to Axel. "Like, I can still use water, Xaldy can still use wind, Larx can still use lighting and you can probably still use fire." He added with a smile.

"Huh...That explains things." Axel muttered. "So anyway, why are you guys out here instead of your house?"

"Larxene's cleaning the house and doesn't want us messing up her 'hard work' like last time." Demyx sat on the ground and reached his hands toward Xaldin. "Xaldy, can you hand me my guitar? I wanna play my new song I wrote for Axel."

"What happen to your sitar?" Axel asked as Xaldin reached behind the bench and picked up an acoustic guitar. He tossed it to Demyx.

"My sitar was my weapon, silly." He smiled and stroked the strings on the guitar.

"Right..."

--

"Oi Roxas! C'mere mate!" Luxord called from the bottom of the stairs. He went over to the dining room table and sat next to Saix.

"What? Food ready?" Roxas could feel his stomach growling. Saix and Luxord had kept him from the kitchen for the past 4 days. Apparently Saix didn't appreciate the youngest Organization member sneaking sea salt ice cream out of the fridge in the middle of the night.

"Not yet. We want to play you in game o' cards." Luxord smiled. "If you win, you shall regain yer sea salt ice creams."

It was tempting but Roxas knew better than to play against The Gambler of Fate. He would never win and all three of them knew that. "Er... no thanks." He said and turned to go back upstairs.

"Then I guess you won't be wanting dinner, ey?" Luxord called. Roxas stopped and turned to see Luxord smirking. "You dun play yer card right, ye won't be getting food, Savvy?" He chuckeld and winked at the younger blond.

Sighing in dismay, Roxas dragged himself over to the table and sat down. "Just **one** round..." He said as Luxord cut the deck.

One game turned into ten and soon the three were running into the kitchen to stop the dinner from burning into crisps. Sadly, the only thing saved was the steamed brocolli.

"I'm not eating that." Roxas said cringing away from the small green tree looking vegatables.

Luxord couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the kitchen. The oven was completely useless and the smell of burnt chicken was filling the entire house. Saix went around and opened the windows in the kitchen and started fanning the smell outside.

"Then don't eat." Saix growled. "You can starve then!"

Luxord stopped laughing and exchanged a glance with Roxas. "He seems a tad...angry, no?" The Brit whispered to Roxas who nodded in agreement. "Er...Saix, mate, we can just eat sometin else fer dinner."

Saix sighed angerly. "I don't care. Get something else." He gripped the counter and restrained himself from beating the shit out of Luxord. He had been planning on making this dinner since they left the castle. He had worked hard on getting cooking right. All the help from Zexion had gone down the drain. And for what? A game of cards? It wasn't worth it. Now he desperately wanted to go back to the castle and be near Superior. He was usually calmer around him but wasn't quite sure why.

When the blue haired man finally calmed down he turned to see that both blondes had fled the room. Most likey afraid that Saix would tear them limb from limb. He sighed and went to find the box of tools to fix the oven. That was the least he would do.

--

Xemnas was never happy...until now that is. He'd been having the time of his life in the castle. He could actually get work down. There was no chaos, no yelling, no destruction. No members running amuck and causing probelms. He was able to destressify himself in 6 long, peaceful, perfect days. _Though... he'd never admit to missing the members...which he did....way down deep deep deep in his non-exstiant heart._

He stepped onto the roof of the castle and looked out over the town. Somewhere down there, 12 NoBodies were running around, hopefully, not killing each other. He'd taken their weapons away but he didn't know if they'd use something else. Hopefully not...

He hoped they would learn how to work together. They would need to in order to take Kingdom Hearts as their own. He sighed and went back inside.

* * *

_Yep. That's it fer now. Review? You guys keep me wanting to write. I'll take ideas too. x3 Thanks fer reading! _


End file.
